Me Perdiste
by Tsuuna-chan
Summary: Fútbol, Fútbol, Fútbol. Nada más para Tenma. Pero, ¿que pasará cuando descubra lo que significa perder a alguien?
1. Me perdiste

**Hola a todos! =3 Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo fic de capítulos. Os oriento un poco.**

**No aparecerán Oc's, ni siquiera Sara… :S… será Tenamoi y habrá un par de escenas Endaki =3 **

**Puede que incluya alguna escena de otra pareja, pero no sé, ustedes decidan**

**Aclaración: Lo que está en letra **_**cursiva**_ **son pensamientos, lo que está entre paréntesis ( ) son notas mías, vamos, notas del autor.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (Gran descubrimiento…) pero manejaré a los personajes como NO ha hecho Level-5 ;D **

**Ah, y otra cosa… Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews en mis otras historias :3**

**Espero que os guste lectores!**

Corría una tranquila mañana en el instituto Raimon. Tenma, se dirigía a clase distraído. No, no pensaba en una chica, si no en el fútbol, desde que cumplió los catorce años que ahora tenía, comenzó a pensar en si él formaría parte de la selección del país. Cada vez, pensaba más en el fútbol y nunca hacía los deberes ni estudiaba, y pasaba mucho menos tiempo con una persona especial, corrijo, muy especial, o al menos lo era, para Tenma. El nombre de esa chica era Aoi Sorano. En esos momentos, mantenía una relación de más que amistad con el chico mencionado antes; Tenma.

Tenma, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del uniforme del instituto y con la cabeza baja, pensó "_¿Seré elegido para la selección japonesa?" _Esa pregunta, no salía de la cabeza del chico, no hacía más que pensar es eso. Y Endou; **(Otro aficionado mas del fútbol…!) **practicaba tiros, regates y bloqueos con él. Por ahora, el chico no pudo marcarle gol a portero.

Mientras caminaba, Tenma oyó una voz que siempre oía y esta decía:

-¡Hola Tenma!

Esa voz, se trataba de la de Aoi, pero Tenma estaba tan concentrado pensando en si sería elegido para la selección, que no se dio cuenta y siguió andando.

-¿Tenma…? –Habló la chica sin obtener respuesta.

Aoi se fue corriendo a junto Tenma, se puso delante de él y exclamo:

-¡Tenma! ¿Qué te pasa?

Esta vez, Tenma si que escuchó.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Hola Aoi! Perdona, estaba pensando en mis cosas y no te ví… -Se disculpaba el chico.

-Y esas cosas, son el fútbol, ¿No? –Le preguntó Aoi poniendo al chico en un aprieto.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? … -Tras un silencio, volvió a hablar.- La verdad es que sí… Ya sabes que no sé si seré elegido para la selección… -Dijo Tenma con un pequeño hilo de voz y haciendo una reverencia en señal de perdón.

- Tranquilo Tenma… Sé que estas muy en tú mundo por culpa de eso… Y creo que, como estás menos conmigo, me molesta mucho que no me hagas caso, pero no le haces caso a nadie… Siempre has sido así, y cada uno es como es. –Dijo Aoi, aceptando las disculpas de su novio. –Y de alguna manera, te ayudará a mejorar. –Decía con ilusión Aoi.

-Que bien que me comprendas, nunca había conocido a una persona más buena que tu… En serio Aoi, te quiero.

Tras decir eso, Tenma cerró los ojos. Aoi, al ver la intención del chico también. Para ellos, el tiempo se había parado y todo transcurría muy lento. Tenma inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia su derecha, y Aoi, también hacia su derecha **(N/A: La izquierda de Tenma)**. Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, oyeron una voz, era Shinsuke.

-¡Hola chicos! –Decía Shinsuke.

Esto, provocó que ambos se separaran bruscamente y se sonrojaran notablemente.

-¡Hola! –Decía Tenma con las manos en la nuca.

-¡Hola Shinsuke-kun! –Dijo Aoi mirando hacia otro lado.

-Debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde. –Dijo el pelo-pikachu un poco alterado.

Tenma, miró su reloj, marcaba las 8:39 y las 8:45 debían estar en el instituto.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos! –Dijo Tenma cogiendo de la mano a Aoi y saliendo corriendo.

-¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¡Esperad! –Decía el bajito corriendo con el brazo alzado, detrás de los otros dos.

**Ya en clase…**

Tenma estaba totalmente distraído. En la primera hora, en matemáticas, dijo que la raíz cuadrada de 81, era un balón de fútbol. En la segunda, castellano, dijo que el autor de "El Quijote de La Mancha" era Mamoru Endou… Y a la hora de bajar al primer recreo, Aoi lo llamó varias veces pero el chico no reaccionó hasta que Aoi le gritó.

**A la salida…**

-Tenma... –Dijo Aoi frenando al mencionado.

-Dime Aoi.

-Tenemos que hablar…

Para cualquier chico, eso le sentiría como una espada clavada en el corazón, pero él, como era tan despistado **(Demasiado se puede decir) **se limitó a decir:

-¿Qué me tienes que decir?

-Pues que… corto contigo… -Dijo Aoi aguantando las lágrimas.

- O_o A-A-A-Aoi… Es una broma, ¿Verdad?... –Dijo el chico entristecido.

-Me gustaría decir que si es una broma, pero no lo puedo decir porque no lo es… -Dijo Aoi con ganas de llorar. –Solo te digo que… Me perdiste Tenma, me perdiste… Ahora que yo ya no estaré en tu vida, podrás pensar tranquilo en el maldito fútbol…

-Pero… Aoi! –Dijo el chico con una lágrima en la mejilla.

-Ni peros ni peras… Tenma, me perdiste… y recuperarme, te costará mucho, créeme, mucho… Piensa en tu queridísimo fútbol sin que yo te martirice y sin que te moleste… Me perdiste y el mal ya está hecho… Adiós Tenma…, adiós…

Tras decir eso, rompió a llorar y se fue corriendo… Tenma la veía cada vez más y más lejos, él, deprimido, se comenzó a dar golpes contra una pared y decía:

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡La mejor persona que conocí! ¡La persona de la que me enamoré! ¡Mi primera novia! Y ahora… ¡La perdí!...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Bueno… Espero que os haya gustado… Bien, si queréis ver que pasa entre estos dos, seguid leyendo :3**

**Siento cortar el capítulo justo ahí, pero quería daros intriga :3 **

**A ver que les pasa a Tenma y a Aoi…! **

**Ah! Se me olvidaba, Cristy, tu Tenmaoi, me inspiró a hacer esta historia, así que te la dedico =3 y un aviso, no he podido escribir nada de mi otra historia ya que he estado preparando esto =3 sorry~**

**Bueno, como no soy vidente, dejen su opinión en una review ;3**

**Si quereis saber que pasa entre estos dos, seguid leyendo =3**

**Chao! Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	2. La elección, ¿Correcta?

**Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto T.T pero ya he vuelto con el segundo cap =3 **

**No sé qué decir… Bueno, que Cristy-chan, intentaré hacer la historia un poco más lenta y los capis mas largos, y no solo va para ti, va para todos mis lectores^^ y que estoy un poco bajo de inspiración, se aceptan ideas en review o por mensaje privado. También aviso que antes de subir el capi 3 de este fic, subiré el capi 8 de mi otra historia^^**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven y sus variaciones no me pertenece, si me perteneciera cambiaría muchas cosas.**

**Aclaración: Lo que está en letra cursiva, son pensamientos.**

**Otra Aclaración: Alomejor a lo largo del fic, pongo algún "Flash bock" Si, leísteis bien, con "o". Os explico. Un Flashback es un recuerdo del pasado, y un Flash bock, es un salto al futuro, como una predicción. ¿Ok? Quiero aclarar que no me lo inventé, nos lo dijo nuestra profe de castellana**

**Y sin más dilación el segundo capi ^^ **

**Capítulo 2: La elección, correcta…?**

Tras su ruptura con Tenma, estaba bastante afectada. Se pasaba tardes llorando. A veces pensaba "¿Por qué lo deje si lo quería, el a muy era muy buena persona?" pero enseguida se planteaba la respuesta "A sí… Solo vive para el fútbol, otro como Endou…". Pero aún así estaba muy afectada, y una vez lo superó, se dijo "Tenma, me fastidiaste mucho, MUCHO, y creo que unos celos no te vendrían nada, NADA, mal…"

Kariya, estaba feliz por la ruptura de Tenma y Aoi. ¿Por qué? Pues porque a él, le gusta Aoi, pero lo disimula muy bien, al contrario que Tenma.

Kariya no tenía valor a pedirle salir a Aoi, ya que se llevaban muy bien y tenía miedo a ser rechazado y que peligrará su amistado con ella. Por esto, decidió escribir una notita en la que decía:

Aoi-chan, me gustas mucho, se que debió ser duro que hayas roto con Tenma, pero yo estaré contigo para lo bueno y para lo malo, quiero que lo sepas… Por eso ahora te digo ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Él no sabía que le respondería Aoi, si sí o si no… Estaba muy nervioso… También bloqueado, no sabía que hacer… "¿Le entrego la nota? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Y si no le gusto?..."

A Aoi, no le gustaba Kariya, pero estaba dispuesta a ir con cualquiera para darle celos a Tenma, **(Aoi, eso no esta bien… Un momento… Si lo estoy escribiendo yo o.ó!) **cualquiera le servía, incluso Gouichi **(Que ya es decir) **pero no sabía si darle celos o no… "¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo correcto?" Pensaba Aoi, y no se decidía en si darle celos o no. Además ¿Tenma tendría celos?... Alomejor ni se daba cuenta, ya que está muy ocupado pensando en su amado fúrbol.

-Si pudiera, Tenma se casaría con un balón! Estoy segura… -Se decía Aoi. –Ah… no se que hacer… **(Y yo no sé que escribir, en serio) **

Ya era tarde, las 11 de la noche… y decidió irse a dormir.

Una vez por la mañana, Aoi se levantó, se aseo, desayuno y se dirigió al instituto, cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que era Sábado.

-¿Cómo me pude olvidar de que hoy no hay clase? – Se preguntaba Aoi.

La chica volvió a casa. A las 10 y media de la mañana llamó a Akane.

-Akane, ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Vale ^^ Paso ahora a buscarte.

-Vale, chao. – Y colgó.

Tras cinco minutos Akane pasó a buscar a Aoi y fueron a dar una vuelta.

-Akane, como sabes, rompí con Tenma.

-Sí, aparte de que soy una enterada, las noticias corren rápido. –Dijo Akane preguntándose a que venia eso.

-Vale, pues es que no sé que me pasa… Creo que lo quiero, pero a la vez no lo quiero… -Dijo Aoi que no sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Ah… Pues no sé lo que te pasa Aoi-chan… Alomejor es que lo dejaste por una razón concreta pero lo sigues queriendo. –Le explicó Akane.-¿Por qué lo dejaste? –Añadió.

-Pues porque vive solo para el fútbol… -Dijo Aoi bajando la cabeza.

-Así que es por eso… Yo tuve unos pocos problemas con Shindou por esa razón, pero lo arreglamos, y ahora, ya no se pasa el día jugando al fútbol. –Dijo Akane proponiéndole esa idea.

-Pero nosotros ya cortamos, aparte el cabeza de balón de Tenma, por mucho que le dije que pensara un poco menos en el fútbol, no me hizo caso… Y eso nos llevo a romper. –Dijo Aoi con los ojos cristalinos.

-Entiendo Aoi, y por favor, no llores, si piensa más en el fútbol que en su novia, una muy buena chica, su culpa, no te merece, créeme, te lo digo en serio. Pero todos sabíamos, sabemos y sabremos, que Tenma, era, es y lo seguirá siendo un apasionado por el fútbol… - Dijo Akane mirando a su amiga.

-Akane, no sé como lo haces, pero siempre me animas un montón. Te quiero Akane! ¿Crees que darle celos será bueno?

-Es posible, si te quiere, le dará mucha rabia que estés con otro. Pero si no te quiere, pasará de ti y de tu otro novio. Pero darle celos, tiene su parte mala… Si después vuelves con Tenma, le romperás el corazón al que tenías como marioneta. –Dijo Akane explicándole la situación a Aoi.

-Es cierto… a no ser que lo avise. –Dijo Aoi un poco convencida de su idea.

-Pues avisale. ¿A quién usaras?

-No lo sé… Creo que no le gusto a nadie… -Dijo un poco deprimida Aoi.

-¿Qué dices? Seguro que hay muchos chicos, que se mueren por ti. –Dijo Akane animando a su amiga.

-¿Tu crees?

-No, lo afirmo. Además, ¿No te diste cuenta de que Kariya no para de mirarte y dedicarte sonrisas? –Dijo Akane muy enterada de la situación.

-O_O Pues no, no me di cuenta… Alomejor le doy celos con Kariya

-¡Venga!

-XD –Aoi mira el reloj y marca las 12:30. –Akane-chan, me tengo que ir, si no me cortan la cabeza =S…

-Vale, chao!

**Con el apasionado por el fútbol 2; Tenma:**

-Ah… Aoi me ha dejado… Hace ya una semana… Y lo peor es que ahora, ya no me obsesiona tanto el fútbol y creo que podría estar de nuevo con Aoi… Como me dijo Kaiji, los celos pueden fastidiar a Aoi, pero no le daré celos porque la quiero… Aunque ella no se lo acabe de creer, la quiero… Pero la pifie, ahora ni siquiera me habla, nuestra amistad esta "caput!" y me da pena… Era muy buena amiga, y novia, pero como no hacía más que pensar en el fútbol, la pifie… -Pensaba Tenma

**FLASH BOCK**

-Aoi, se que la pifie pero como has visto, ya no soy un fanático del fútbol…

-Sí, lo he visto…

-^^ Bueno pues… Aoi… ¿Quieres volver conmigo?

-¡SI! Por fin me lo has pedido de nuevo^^

**FIN FLASH BOCK**

-Ojala pasara eso… Pero no creo que pase… Además, no le gusto a nadie… a nadie…

Tenma estaba muy triste… Aoi le había dejado y él no quería dejarla… La quería, la quiere, pero… ¿Ella le quiere? Tenma juraba que no, pero eso solo lo sabía Aoi…

Una mano intentaba darle al botón de la alarme de su despertador. No lo alcanzó, ni a la primera, ni a la segunda. Lo intentó una tercera y como dice el refrán, a la tercera va la vencida, Tenma, paró la alarme de su despertador.

El chico bostezo y dijo:

-Debo dejar de poner la alarma los domingos…

Tenma bajo a desayunar y saludó a Aki.

-Buenos días Aki-nee

-Buenos días Tenma-nii. Hoy te veo desanimado, ¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó la prima al primo.

-¿Eh? No nada nada… Bueno, si… Aoi me dejo, hace hoy ocho días ya. –Dijo Tenma bajando la cabeza.

-A-a-aoi… Aoi… ¿Te dejo…? No me lo puedo creer… con la buena pareja que hacíais…

-Ya, me dejo porque pensaba mucho en el fútbol… Pero aún así, no es tal motivo para una ruptura… -Dijo Tenma un poco extrañado.

-Tenma, para las chicas sí… Cuando tenemos novio, solo nos fijamos en nuestro novio, y si piensa en algo que no sea su novia, solemos dejarle… Y no nos damos cuenta de que le rompimos el corazón… -Le explicó su prima.

-Así que era eso… Pf… pues seguro que no me dirige la palabra durante toda su vida… -Dijo un triste Tenma.

-No, solo debes hacerle saber que no eres un obsesionado total por el fútbol y que la quieres a ella y no a otra, dile una cosa bonita, dedícale sonrisas, etc. Así es como Endou y yo empezamos a salir^^ y nunca rompimos… -Dijo Aki encerrada en sus felices recuerdos.

- Que bien =D! Pero yo no he corrido la misma suerte :S… A ver si Aoi, me perdona… Bueno, lo primero es demostrarle que la quiero… -Dijo Tenma más animado.

**Con Kariya:**

-Mañana en clase, le paso la notita diciéndole que la quiero… Ojala me diga que sí… si no, me rompería el corazón… A ver que me dice…! Ojala digas sí… Porque yo, yo te quiero Aoi Sorano.

Sí, Tenma tenía un competidor, Kariya **(Cuyo nombre desconozco y no voy a buscar)**. Ambos querían a Aoi, pero… ¿A cuál quería Aoi? ¿A Tenma? ¿A Kariya?... Ninguno lo sabía…

**Esa noche:**

Eran las 10 y media de la noche. Cuando Tenma, cogió su móvil y le mandó un sms a Aoi…

Aoi lo recibió, lo leyó y no lo respondió…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Se acabó el segundo capi! ¿Qué diría el mensaje? Se-cre-to! Lo sabréis en el capi siguiente, o quizás no…**

**Cristy, intenté hacer el capi más largo pero a las 1400 palabras, la inspiración se me fue =( **

**Como dije antes acepto ideas =D **

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado. =D Hasta el siguiente capi! Abur!**


	3. Perdón, con una carta y una flor

**Chicos chicos chicos chiicooos ! Por fin el capítulo 3 de Me Perdiste ! **

**¿Os acordais del sms misterioso? Pues por fin su contenido !**

**Una Carta Y Una Rosa**

Aoi recibió un mensaje de Tenma. El mensaje decía:

-Por favor, mira debajo de tu cama…-

Ella no quería mirar, pero le pudieron los nervios. Miró, y se encontró un sobre con una rosa roja en medio, la flor era preciosa, y el sobre estaba sin abrir, y ponía

-De Tenma, para Aoi.-

Aoi, guardó la rosa roja en un bonito jarrón transparente con su nombre grabado en rosa y con agua hasta la mitad. Ese jarrón… Se lo había regalado Tenma…

Se metió en cama, abrió el sobre y no le hizo falta encender la luz para poder leer, ya que la suave luz de la luna, alumbraba la carta. Todo era extraño, era como si Tenma hubiese planeado todo esto, que colocara la Luna en ese punto para que diera la luz…

Comenzó a leer.

Sé que hice mal alejándome de ti, y pasar tanto tiempo junto a una pelota.

Si pudiera regresar nueve días atrás, te pediría ir al cine, al parque o a donde más te apeteciese.

Pero, ya es tarde, demasiado tarde, nueve días de hecho…

Pero yo jamás me olvidé de ti, conté día a día el tiempo que llevábamos, comenzamos un 14 de febrero, dándote yo una caja de bombones, que cuando acabaras todos se formaría en el papel que había debajo de ellos, un corazón con una frase; te quiero. Y terminamos el 26 de octubre de este año, dando como resultado 1 año, 6 meses y 12 días de relación. No todos los días fueron bonitos, llevábamos mal 1 mes, pero sólo lo sabías tú… Yo me dedicaba a escribir números del tiempo que llevábamos como si fuera un pasatiempo, como si coleccionara sellos, hasta que un día, no escribí más números y me di cuenta de que algo de mi faltaba… Una felicidad resumida en dos letras; Tu… Tu me dabas la vida, mi alegría de vivir y yo mismo he hecho que ese vaso de vida, se vaciase en 1 año, 6 meses y 12 días… En 560 días, llevé nuestro barco a una 'muerte' segura, y yo ahora solo quiero recuperar las piezas y que pueda navegar de nuevo. Hace un rato, fui al río, deje que el agua del río se fundiese con una lágrima mía y dije, -cuando encuentre esta lágrima, dejaré de pensar en ti; Aoi.-

¿Qué deseo ahora mismo?

Tú perdón y que nuestros labios se fundan en suaves besos inolvidables, como los de antes…

Búscame, si sabes por lo que te perdí, estaré allí, esas dos horas por las que tu sufrías mi ausencia y yo no me daba cuenta.

Si no apareces, te daré por perdida y me alejaré de ti… Y podrás estar con otros hombres, pero yo no iré con otras mujeres, guardaré 560 días de luto…

Cuando Aoi terminó de leer la carta, el papel no estaba del todo seco, había lágrimas en algunas zonas, y la luz de la Luna hizo que esas gotas brillaran de un suave y bonito color blanco.  
>Ella sabía muy bien a dónde y cuándo tenía que ir; El Club de Fútbol a las 15:30.<br>Esa carta, le dio a Aoi la respuesta de si perdonarle o no, e hizo lo que le decía el corazón; perdonarle.  
>Esbozó una sonrisa entre algunas lágrimas y cerró los ojos para dormir.<br>Ella sabía bien que esa noche tendría un sueño bonito, y así fue, soñó con la tarde en la que se comenzaron su relación.  
>14 de Febrero; San Valentín.<br>Aoi todavía guarda es nota que le dejo el chico en la caja, ese corazón rojo y ese TE QUIERO escrito en negro y repasado con plateado por fuera y dorado por dentro.  
>Se despertó. Miró el reloj; 6:30, era uno de los pocos días en los que le ganaba a la alarma, pero lo malo es que al despertarse pronto, tendrá que sufrir 9 horas hasta que llegue el momento de decirle de nuevo a Tenma que sí.<br>Pasaron dos horas, eran las 8:30, Aoi ya había llegado a clase. Les avisaron de que el profesor de filosofía, con el que tenían las dos primeras horas, no vendría, de modo que salieron al patio.  
>Aoi se juntó con Akane y le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Akane se quedó con una cara de felicidad identica a la que tuvo cuando Shindou le pidió salir.<br>Aoi y Akane se fijaron en que Tenma no estaba jugando al fútbol, estaba sentado en un bordillo con los brazos cruzados por sus rodillas y con los ojos entreabiertos, como si estuviera triste y enfadado. Aoi suponía que era porque se dio cuenta del error que cometió con ella.  
>Aoi adoptó la misma posición que el chico, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella pudo ver un leve sonrojo en la cara de Tenma, y el vio lo mismo en la cara de Aoi. Ambos querían quedarse mirando todo el día, pero el timbre indicó que había pasado una hora más.<br>-Me he quedado mirandote una hora, y podría quedarme mirándote hasta el fin de mis días- Susurró Tenma de manera que nadie lo escuchase.  
>Por fin se hicieron las 15:30, y Tenma estaba esperando a Aoi en las escaleras que dan paso a la sala del club.<br>Tenma reconoció una silueta, que según se acercaba, dejaba verse un pelo azul, y el uniforme escolar, a cada paso que daba ella, al chico se le dibujaba una sonrisa cada vez mas grande.  
>Cuando llegó Aoi, se sentó al lado de Tenma, y ambos sonrieron.<br>-Has venido- Dijo Tenma  
>-No me costó decidirme…, esas palabras tan sinceras, me enamoraron. - Dijo Aoi provocando en él un leve sonrojo.<br>-No me costó escribirlas, es lo que realmente siento por ti…- Dijo él fijando su mirada en la de Aoi  
>-Tenma... Si quieres… Puedes hacer lo que más deseas…<br>Tenma levantó levemente la barbilla de ella, y poco a poco los labios de ambos se fundieron en un largo beso eEeereeeeque poco a poco se hizo más apasionado. Tras largo rato, se separaron por falta de aire y Tenema le regaló una segunda rosa a Aoi.  
>-Para que sepas que no nos separará nadie.<br>Kariya fue testigo de todo esto, y quemó una nota de color azul de su pelo y dijo  
>-Menos mal, que no me declaré…<br>Tenma y Aoi se cogieron de la mano, y fueron al parque en el que estuvieron aquel 14 de febrero.  
>De nuevo, se besaron, y pasaron en ese parque toda aquella tarde de reconciliación<br>**  
><strong>**-FIN**-

**Se acabó el capi, y el fic!**

**Espero que os haya gustado! **

**Has otra!**


End file.
